Closer
Closer by Joe Inoue, was the fourth opening sequence for Naruto Shippūden. It ran from episode 78 up until episode 102. It was then replaced by Hotaru no Hikari. Lyrics Rōmaji Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumare sugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tade sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou YOU KNOW THE CLOSER YOU GET TO SOMETHING THE TOUGHER IT IS TO SEE IT AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED LET'S GO Hitodasuke wo gizen to Yubu yatsura mo iru keredo Shijiru no mo utagau no mo Hito sorezore dakara Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED LET'S GO! Speak Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou YOU KNOW THE CLOSER YOU GET TO SOMETHING THE TOUGHER IT IS TO SEE IT AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED LET'S GO Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED LET'S GO! English You've gotta be extra careful with The things that are close and dearest to you You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it Explain to me all my happiness That you just experienced by my side Or maybe you're so blessed in ways that You can't even remember it all That you are standing here with me That you live and breathe and see and feel They're all little miracles and wonder Just by themselves. You've gotta be extra careful with The things that are close and dearest to you You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted It's fine to say "Never give up" Say "Keep chasing your dreams on But the more time you spend talking big The less you get done with life I'll let that handful of courage in my heart Help me survive another day And I'll never take it for granted Let's go! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Hidan (First Version) * Kakuzu (First Version) * Kotetsu Hagane (First Version) * Izumo Kamizuki (First Version) * Asuma Sarutobi * Gozu (Second Version) * Kigiri (Second Version) * Nurari (Second Version) * Rinji (Second Version) * Guren (Second Version) * Deidara * Tobi * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Pain * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Sasuke Uchiha Trivia * From episode 83 onwards, Asuma's spirit can be seen along side Team 10 during this opening. Category:Songs